1. Field of the Invention
The technical solution of the present invention concerns a device to determine the quality and solidness of the vascular wall. The device of the present invention involves the field of devices used during surgical procedures and in research of human tissue or tissue of a different organism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The principle of determining the quality of arterial tissue is currently determined by imperfect technical solutions. The solution described in published International Application WO 2007/117782 deals with determining the quality of tissue and use of various sources for the treatment of this tissue. According to this reference, the probe detects changes in tissue with the introduction of various types of radiation to this tissue, and subsequently examines changes of radiation during passage of the radiation through this tissue. The disadvantage of the described solution of this reference lies in the fact that it does not directly test the quality (solidness) of tissue and therefore does not define the properties and quality of the tissue.
A further known technical solution for examining the tissue of living organisms is described in Czech patent No. 292284. However, the described equipment examines a different nature of the tissue, i.e. its viscosity, and therefore does not address the properties of the tissue with regard to the risk of dissection of the vascular wall.